Betraying Friends for Strangers
by BCWW
Summary: Miku Hatsune is an average loner in the cruel place known as high school. Since she was a loner, the popular kids always ignored her. One day, the populars begin to pay more attention to Miku... but not in a good way.


**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I know it sucks, but I would really appreciate some feedback. I probably won't continue it, but if people tell me they like it then I suppose I might)**

* * *

Miku Hatsune was walking through the school corridor, passing by her fellow classmates. She saw the infamous Tei Sukone picking on another kid near the lockers, since the kid had apparently been trying to 'steal' Len away from her. It was absurd, Len didn't even know Tei; what was there to steal? But this time people were crowding around the student getting picked on. Usually everyone would just ignore it and go about their day. Miku wondered what was going on.

She pushed through the crowd of students to get a closer look at the situation. She had expected to see another one of Len's fangirls getting threatened for being too close to him, but no, she saw Kaito.

Kaito was larger than Tei, he could easily fight her without even trying, but when you're being threatened by an entire mob of fangirls it's a different story.

No one was trying to help the blue haired boy, not even his own brothers. Miku had seen Akaito walk away from the crowd, seemingly bored of watching his brother getting bullied by a group of girls.

But Miku didn't help either. She couldn't. Everyone was scared to help. And no one wanted to mess with Tei, as she was at the top of the school's social hierarchy.

So, like the other students, she tried to ignore the scene and continued on her way to gym class.

Once in the locker room, everyone got dressed as fast as they could, no small talk was ever present. But no one minded. The students actually preferred it that way.

When Miku walked out to the track, she noticed a couple girls sitting out. Teto Kasane and Neru Akita. They weren't sick or injured, they simply skipped out on gym, but for some reason the teachers didn't mind.

Teto seemed to be chatting away freely, but the blonde girl wasn't listening; Neru was always on her phone, though that didn't stop Teto from having a one-sided conversation. Teto's pink drill pigtails bounced up and down as she hopped about, excitedly telling another ridiculous story to the blonde girl twiddling with her long side ponytail.

Miku was jogging along the dirt track, followed by some other students who actually bothered to participate in gym. In front of her running along was Luka Megurine. Miku wasn't friends with Luka, they barely knew each other. But it was probably because Luka always hung out with Tei and Mayu, the other girl who was overly infatuated with Len.

No one understood why Luka was friends with Tei and Mayu, after all those two were infamous bullies throughout the school (yet somehow everyone in the school practically worshipped them). And Luka on the other hand, never took part in such activities. But then again everyone had their secrets. And trying to fit in was a part of high school.

* * *

Later in the day during elective, which was art for Miku, many students ditched. And yet none of the teachers ever cared. Kiyoteru Hiyama, the math teacher, hadn't even called a student out for simply walking out of class. Though Miku was guilty of doing such things as well.

She sat in the empty unused art room, staring out the window. To her displeasure, she saw a couple near the large oak tree in front of the school being much too affectionate.

Miku sighed heavily, tired of… simply everything.

"At least I didn't go behind the gym…" She mumbled aloud remembering the unfortunate events she had gone through. She grimaced just thinking about it.

Behind the gymnasium was the spot where all the stupid couples hid… Well, they weren't always couples but more often just students just whoring themselves out… Len was famous for doing that. The gymnasium was also a place for fights and other things Miku generally avoided as much as she could.

"Knew it…" Miku muttered bored, noticing another meaningless fight behind the gym. Who was it this time? She squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Akaito again? And… Taito…?" She whispered to herself. Miku had a bad habit of speaking her thoughts. She really ought to fix that.

The older redhead stood over his brother, slumped against the white school wall. She wasn't surprised by seeing Akaito; he had a reputation as the 'bad boy'. He had the whole package: the silver studded earrings, refusal to wear the school uniform, being a huge player, and probably other things Miku wouldn't want to know. Akaito narrowed his already intimidating crimson eyes, glaring at Taito.

But Taito didn't seem to be afraid, he was just sitting on the asphalt in an uninterested manner. Taito was also very well known, firstly for being one of the Shion brothers, and then also for being… strange. No one knew why, but Taito had gauze wrapped around half his upper body and forehead, along with a bandage over his right eye. His dark purple hair covered part of his face, hiding his always half-lidded violet eyes.

Why did everyone like the Shion brothers so much? The only Shion that didn't seem partially insane was Kaito.

But it didn't really matter to her. As long as everyone left her alone, everything was fine.

* * *

By lunch, Miku was sitting at the usual spot with all her friends. Well, at least she wished she could be.

Miku was sitting in the dirty bathroom stall, eating the disgusting stir-fry she had bought from the cafeteria. She had no friends to eat with, so what else could she have done? And no one ever bothered her in there, so she was perfectly fine without any friends. No one liked her. She didn't even need to ask why; she considered herself boring and simply a burden. It was no wonder everyone hated her.

And that's how it was everyday.

But the one who hated her the most, was Tei Sukone. Tei was a pretty girl, with long white hair, and bright red eyes. Yet she still was jealous of Miku.

And it was all because of Len.

Tei was one of Len's hardcore fangirls, and well, Len was one to play around with girls a lot… He would usually go for ones he found pretty, and unfortunately, Miku was one of those girls.

She never understood why he would like her; after all, she was ugly, boring, and simply an annoyance, even Tei agreed with this. But he still chased after her like the flirt he was.

"You up for hanging out with me, Miku?" Len drawled in his velvet voice. Miku frowned and shook her head profusely. She tried walking away from Len, but he easily caught up to her.

"Come on… I'd love to keep company for someone as pretty as yourself." He said as he sauntered over to her with ease. Yet Miku would only turn him down. She was not into boys… Or girls… To be honest, she disliked people in general.

Again, Miku attempted to escape from the perverse boy, but this time he let her run off, oblivious of the jealous looks he was getting from Tei.

Tei grit her teeth.

She'd teach that stupid girl a lesson… One she'd never forget.


End file.
